Absolute Gravity
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Scarlett has just found out that demons exist and with the escape of wanted criminals, she has no option but to team up with Sam and Dean even though they're wanted and thought to be dead...then she realizes Dean instigates feelings in her; Scarlett/Dean
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So basically I don't know about anyone else, but I thought that Scarlett was amazing, and she and Snake-Eye were my favorite in the G.I. Joe movie.**

**On top of that, I think that Scarlett and Dean would be perfect together.**

**Crossing over the G.I. Joe and Supernatural worlds is gonna be…hard.**

**But…I'm gonna try.**

**So it's S5 SPN and uh…well right after the G.I. Joe the movie…okies.**

****

Dean Winchester was kind of in a rather down mood when he stepped foot into the bar that night. His younger brother Sam had practically chased him out of the motel room with her persistence at trying to apologize for trusting his demonic "friend" Ruby…for freeing Lucifer. He'd tried to catch up on some things that were happening in the real world, and some of them had surprised him—like the Eifel Tower being destroyed. Actually, ever since Lucifer was freed, a lot of things had been going haywire and Dean was blaming it on the sudden demon uproar. What he didn't know, was that there were things going on in the world that people not aware of demons were dealing with too.

In fact Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara had just had a rather rough day of trying to save the world, not at all aware that demons even existed. She had just helped to save the world from Nanomite missiles and she needed a really stiff drink. After getting one from the bartender, she noticed the man across the way checking her out and she couldn't help but think he was rather attractive but the thought was quickly pushed from her mind and the sandy-haired, hazel-eyed man noted the look of determination and smiled a little at the fiery redhead. He wasn't _that_ easily turned down by women.

Dean stood up a little and then made a face when a blonde haired man sat down next to Scarlett and she tried to ignore him as she drank her drink. Scarlett was really not in the mood to be picked up by some random stranger when she was trying to unwind from a really hard day, and Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw it. The man made a move and whispered something in her ear which made Scarlett rather upset but she seemed compelled to follow the man outside. He wasn't sure why, but Dean felt kind of like he had to protect the woman.

"What is it exactly that you want?" Scarlett asked the blonde man as he stood in front of her out in the alleyway. "What information was it that you had exactly?"

The moment that the man's eyes went black though, Scarlett knew something was terribly wrong and Dean came out into the alleyway to see the woman beating the shit out of the man. She backed up when the black smoke poured out of the man's body and tried to piece together what exactly was going on here and what the man had been talking about when he'd whispered he knew who she was looking for in her ear. Looking over she saw Dean smirking a little at the fact that the woman could clearly take care of herself. Dean actually thought that the woman was a hunter herself before she asked him exactly the question that no hunter would _ever_ ask, and it was then that Dean wondered who exactly this woman was.

"What the Hell was that?" Scarlett asked him, since he seemed unphased. "And are you like him?"

Dean shook his head and took a couple steps towards her as she took a couple back. "That…was a demon. Check his pulse, the man he was possessing could still be alive."

Scarlett did a double take. "I don't believe in demons."

"Well you better start believing, Sweetheart." Dean replied, moving in to check the man's pulse himself and smiling when he got one.

Scarlett nodded. "Well…I don't believe in what I can't see and explain…I…that black cloud was a demon?"

Dean stood up and held his hand out to her. "Dean Winchester."

Scarlett nodded and shook his hand. "Scarlett O'Hara."

**Note: I have soooooo many ideas for this! Basically, I wanna know what you guys think and if you think I should continue it. This was just the prologue.**


	2. Hard to Believe But You Have To

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so blending the worlds again…hard.**

**However, I love this.**

**I love, love, LOVE this.**

**=P**

****

After helping the man to the hospital, Scarlett cautiously followed Dean to a motel and looked him over. He was taller than her, with sandy brown hair and piercing hazel eyes, and he seemed genuinely sincere about everything that was going on. Scarlett still didn't know what was going on, but she was willing to let Dean explain if he could, and so she stood a couple paces away from him and watched as he unlocked the motel room door. Sam looked up as Dean entered and then he looked rather confused as the redhead followed close behind him and didn't even smile when she entered.

"Dean?" Sam asked suddenly.

"She was attacked by a demon and uh…" Dean began, looking to Scarlett.

Scarlett took over almost immediately. "Basically I want to know what the Hell is going on. You tell me what is going on, I tell you a bit about myself. Seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Have you checked her, Dean?" Sam asked him.

Dean made a face at Sam as Scarlett raised her eyebrows and then shot Sam a rather upset look. Scarlett had no idea what that meant and it didn't sound good, and Dean had wanted to ease Scarlett into the truth instead of just forcing her into it. Obviously the woman could handle herself, but it was pretty obvious to Dean as well that she was part of something big. He turned to her and she gave him a look, mainly wanting to understand exactly what these two were talking about.

"Someone had better tell me what's going on before—" Scarlett tried and looked annoyed when Dean cut her off.

"—Sam just means that we need you to drink a shot of Holy Water. See, demons can be detected by uttering the word, 'Christo'…and since you didn't respond to that, we need to see if Holy Water will hurt you because that would prove that you're a demon." Dean explained to her.

Scarlett took a deep breath. "That sounds really ridiculous but…if it proves to you that I have no strange black smoke in me then…where is the Holy Water?"

Dean smiled at her and Scarlett tried to smile back but she knew it wasn't genuine at all. She was still having a really hard time believing that the black cloud she had seen was in fact some sort of demon, but something had _definitely_ made that man act strangely, and the black eyes just weren't normal. They really seemed sincere to her and once she had downed the shot of Holy Water without so much as a flinch, Sam nodded and then smiled and held out his hand and she shook it. Apparently they now felt like they could at least trust that she wouldn't try to attack them like the man had tried to attack her in the alley and she looked Dean in the eye.

"So…what exactly did that guy want?" Scarlett asked him.

Dean took a deep breath. "To be honest, we haven't been quite sure of what _any_ of the demons have been up to lately."

Scarlett nodded. "All right, well…thank you for trying to save me and for opening up my eyes to something new but…but I think it's about time for me to be on my way. Nice to meet both of you…really."

"Scarlett, we think he approached you for a reason." Dean tried and sighed when Scarlett stubbornly held her hand up to silence him and took a step back.

"If I have a 'demon-related problem'," Scarlett said using her fingers as quotes, "I will be in touch."

Dean and Sam both started to protest but Scarlett was already out the door and headed back to the G.I. Joe headquarters.

**

"There you are Scarlett! Where have you been?" Duke asked her.

Ripcord looked up at Scarlett as she entered Headquarters looking a little flustered, and he wanted to figure out what was going on but Snake-Eyes followed her first. The two of them had more history than Ripcord and Scarlett and as much as he knew talking to her would probably make her feel better, Scarlett was used to his presence…used to his silence. All she wanted to do was look up Sam and Dean anyway, and so she really didn't mind if Snake-Eyes was standing there watching her do what she was doing.

"Hey, Snake." Scarlett told him with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He never talked back he just nodded his head to let her know that he was there for her and she took a deep breath and started a scan on the computer. If she was going to trust Sam and Dean Winchester, she was going to need to know a lot more about them and she started to skim over all of the information that was being pulled up. Sons of Mary and John Winchester, Mary of whom died when the boys were young and then John was thought to have been a war veteran turned for the worst. Arson, breaking and entering, stealing, evading arrest, murder, defiling graves—and then she saw it.

There had been a warrant for Sam and Dean's arrest for the exact same things and then they were supposed to have died. Apparently they had staged that too and Scarlett had been in their presence and just walked out and let killers sit in a motel and plot their next move. If anyone was evil it was those two—not these so-called demons that the two were trying to convince her of. Still…what if the black cloud _was_ a demon? What if they were telling the truth? Then again could she forgive herself if the two were lying to her?

Scarlett looked up as Snake-Eyes rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, completely aware that she was distraught. She gave him a little smile and then she looked back at the screen and cleared all of the information off of it as Ripcord walked into the room. Snake-Eyes squeezed Scarlett's shoulder again and then left, Scarlett turning to him and taking a deep breath. She knew that she could handle this on her own and she _wanted_ to handle this on her own, and so the less that Ripcord knew about it, the better.

"What's going on, Scarlett?" Ripcord asked her. "Where were you?"

Scarlett shrugged. "I was just winding down, it's no big deal."

Ripcord made a face. "Are you sure? You seem a little flustered to be honest."

Scarlett flashed him a smile and really hoped that he bought it because she was starting to feel like this was _all_ a big deal. That black cloud she had seen—those man's black eyes—there had to be an explanation for it that wasn't as ridiculous as demons…right? She had always believed in what she could see—what she could scientifically explain—and though she couldn't explain it, she knew that there had to be a reason other than demons. Then she remembered that Ripcord was looking at her and she decided to just try to make him believe that she was fine and then she'd go back and force Sam and Dean to tell her exactly why she shouldn't turn them in.

"I'm fine I just—it's been a really long day you know?" She told Ripcord with a smile.

He smiled back. "Well if you say you're fine, I'm not going to push you…wanna go get some dinner?"

"I would," She told him with a smile, "but I have a few things to do tonight…rain check?"

"Yeah…rain check." Ripcord replied slowly.

Scarlett just smiled at him again and after he left the room Scarlett grabbed a gun and she took a deep breath—it was now or never.

**

Dean was quite aware that Sam's eyes were on him as he started to pack up his things, and he cleared his throat a little. Sam wasn't at all a stranger to his brother bringing girls back to the motel room, but he was kind of wondering about Scarlett. She didn't seem like Dean's normal type—she had a mind of her own—and the fact that Dean brought her back to try and explain about demons was weird. To be fair, Sam knew that Dean really didn't want to talk to him about anything but there were things that Sam was pretty sure he deserved to hear, and so he took a deep breath and Dean knew what was coming.

"She was rather pretty." Sam told his brother, easing him into the conversation.

Dean looked up, surprised that was what Sam had to say. "What? Oh, yeah…yeah she really was, huh?"

Sam nodded as Dean smiled. "Something tells me she wasn't going to let you get lucky though."

"Oh?" Dean asked his brother, shooting a look his way. "And what exactly gave off _that_ vibe to you?"

Sam laughed. "You're kidding right, Dean? The girl didn't even look like she was vibing on you in the _slightest_. She was simply looking for answers and you thought I could sugar coat it for her so you brought her back here. That girl was _not_ easy and you could tell that by the way that she carried herself."

Dean had to nod because it was true—Scarlett was definitely _not_ easy, and she could handle herself. In fact, Dean was pretty sure that she'd be a truly remarkable hunter if she gave it a chance. Chuckling at that, Dean and Sam both turned to the door when it opened and Scarlett raised a gun at them, Sam and Dean both putting their hands up in the air. If she didn't look determined and genuinely pissed, Dean would have thought it was truly hot…actually…he thought it was truly hot anyway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—" Dean tried but Scarlett wouldn't let him finish.

"—you just left out that you were wanted? That you were supposed to be dead and your felons?" Scarlett asked them both, demand in her voice. "I think someone should start explaining things right now."

Dean nodded slowly. "You're right, you're right…look…Sam and I are hunters."

"Hunters of what?" Scarlett asked and Dean was thoroughly impressed by how on the ball this woman was.

Sam looked at her hard. "Of the supernatural: demons, ghosts—everything that your nightmares are made up of. We take them out to make the world a safer place and we could prove it to you if you gave us a chance."

Scarlett knew that all of the evidence pointed towards them, but she had a softness just because of the dots she couldn't connect on her own. That was really the only reason why she looked back at Dean and her gaze softened—her weakness was wanting to find the answers and Sam and Dean had the potential to _give_ her those answers. If she simply took them in, she would never be able to explain the smoke or the soulless eyes and she needed to understand.

Dean noticed that she was softening and took a step towards her, stopping when she realized he was moving towards her, but she no longer looked like she really wanted to point the gun at them. Sam noticed too and slowly lowered his hands but stayed where he was and looked at Dean as Dean took another step forward and then realized he needed to say something. The gun was still raised, so Scarlett still obviously wasn't sure that she was on their side and Dean needed to convince her of it.

"Sam and I need you to believe us, Sweetheart." Dean told her, a softness in his voice that Sam hadn't heard in a very long time. "We can prove all of it to you and if we can't…you can take us in—I promise."

Scarlett nodded slowly and lowered the gun, looking Dean directly in the eye. "Yeah, okay…I believe you."


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
